


One Quiet Day

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It's really just super soft and comfy vibes, Relaxation, Season 7 based, Xisuma gets a nap, Xisuma takes a damn break the fic, Xisuma takes a nap on top of a grassy mountain, idk how to tag this, naps, soft, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Xisuma holds many titles, Admin the one that weighs upon him the most. Sometimes he lets himself take a day to just be himself.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	One Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

> \o/ Admin man gets a break bois  
> This really is just soft as hell  
> Hope you enjoy!

Xisuma makes it to the top of the mountain just as the sun breaks the haze of the dawn. The deep blues and purples of night seemingly disappear in lieu of the ardent yellows and oranges of morning. The admin slides his helmet off with a sigh, smiling gently as the sun’s rays caress his pale skin, that soft warmth already wrapping him in comfort. He sits gently on the grass and takes in a deep breath, letting his worries, his stress, his responsibilities flow out of him on the exhale. Here, tucked away on the edge of the world, high on his little grassy mountain, he’s free.

He’s not the admin, he’s not the one who has to fix everyone’s mistakes, he’s not the one in charge. Here, well here he’s just… Xisuma. Here he’s just himself, quietly and joyously _himself_. Xisuma lets out a little giggle as he lets himself fall backwards into the grass and flowers that surround him, the greenery a bed that holds him so tenderly. He watches as the clouds slowly shift from purple, to pink and orange, to white as the sun diligently makes its way higher into the sky. The world around him feels calm and happy, and his own mood reflects the sentiment. He can distantly hear the crashing of the waves on the beach far below him, the sounds of the wind whispering through the trees and tall grass behind him, the quiet bleating of the sheep in another field nearby, and Xisuma smiles.

Up here, there’s no mangled code, no lag issues, no petty disputes, no up here there’s only bright warm sunlight and gentle breezes. Up here, Xisuma is free to simply be, no expectations or demands. Up here, he just _is_ , and that’s the best gift he could ever ask for.

A subtle buzzing noise worms its way into his mind, and he slowly pushes himself up onto his elbows to look around. His eyes land on his pack where it sits beside him, and he doesn’t even try to stop the surprised laughter that bubbles from his throat. One of his bees must have hitched a ride somehow, and is currently trying to free itself from the pack, its eyes trained on the daisy next to Xisuma’s hand.

“Now where were you hiding little one?” Xisuma murmurs, grinning as he reaches out and cradles the tiny bee in his hands. “I don’t normally have company while I’m up here. Though, I think you might enjoy it up here just as much as I do.” The bee buzzes happily in response, and Xisuma lets out another little chuckle, as he shifts and sets the bee down on the daisy, his smile widening as the bee gently bumps its head against his fingers. He watches for a moment as the bee nestles into the flower, seemingly content to rest there for the foreseeable future.

The sun has drifted higher into the bright blue sky, and Xisuma undoes the rest of his armor, wanting to feel the suns rays directly on his skin. Pushing his armor aside, he settles himself back into the soft grass, and lets his eyes slide shut, his mouth still forming a little smile. His bee buzzes happily beside him, and a content sigh slips from his throat. He can the feel the tug of sleep pulling gently at him as the sun warms his skin, tenderly prompting him towards rest, and up here, up here he doesn’t even think to fight against it. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, allowing his body to go completely lax, and with his arms behind his head, the sun beating down on him, and the land around him cradling him, he lets himself drift into an easy sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

In what feels like an eternity and a single moment all at once, Xisuma finds himself waking back up, the sun decidedly on the second half of noon. His body is soft and relaxed, his skin warmed and smooth, and he stretches, groaning in satisfaction at the sleep heavy feeling in his limbs fade away into that subtle ache of a good nap. He pushes himself into a sitting position, a yawn tumbling from his lips, and he smiles. His mind is blissfully quiet, his heart soothed and content.

Suddenly he feels a cold and slightly damp pressure push against his arm, and he lets out a surprised yelp, before turning and breaking down into giggles upon sight of his assailant. The young lamb lets out a happy bleat, and clambers up onto Xisuma’s lap, bleating in triumph as it noses against his shirt. He can’t stop his giggles as he watches small little mud patches appear on his shirt from where the lamb is investigating him. His attention is pulled from the lamb at the deep throaty gurgle from behind him, and he turns to see what he assumes is the lamb’s mother looking at him. She waddles over to him, and very insistently sniffs at his face and hair, and his laughter only grows as he feels his hair start to stand on end from her movements. He assumes he’s deemed worthy when she plops down at his side, resting her head on his leg, huffing quietly at her baby.

Xisuma lets his chuckles die down slightly, though his smile never leaves his face. He gently pets the mother sheep, and slowly lets some of his weight settle against her side, relaxing into her soft wool. She merely huffs at him and licks at his pant leg. Xisuma feels himself start to doze off again, and with a quiet exhale, he gives into the pull. The sun is still warm as it hits his back, and his new companions are soft and comforting, and as his eyes slip shut once again, he feels grateful for the world around him. It always feels like the love he puts into taking care of it is reflected back at him when he visits this place.

* * *

The sky is just edging towards sunset when he reopens his eyes, though the warm of day still lingers in the breeze. At some point, the lamb in his lap migrated to its mother’s side, and he carefully extracts himself from them as to not disturb their own sleep. Xisuma gingerly pulls himself to his feet, quietly groaning at the creaks and pops of his joints as he stretches again. The sky is slowly taking on that deep orange hue of sunset, the sun just starting to kiss the tips of the trees in the distance. He knows that his smile has taken on a note of melancholy, but he turns and slowly pulls his armor back on regardless. With the armor, comes the reminder of all the responsibilities that perch on his shoulders, though he doesn’t necessarily dislike them, he wishes he could shed the armor more often.

He reaches down and cups his little bee in his hands, and gently sets the little thing safely in his pack, receiving a content buzz in return. He then leans over to run a hand over the sheep and her lamb’s heads, smiling at the tired bleat he receives from the both of them. Finally, with one last deep breath, and a last look at the brilliance of the sunset, Xisuma picks his helmet back up and slips it onto his head. The code welcomes him back like an exited puppy, and X can’t help the grin that appears as he watches the chatter of his hermits pop up and amble along.

Yes, Xisuma might be admin, the one in charge, and he loves his hermits, and his duty, with all his heart. But somedays, he just wants to be Xisuma, and today, today he was. With one final look around, the admin lights a firework and rockets into the sky.

It’s time for him to return to his hermits.

His family.

His home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos, Comments, etc. are all greatly appreciated and fuel me to write more <3


End file.
